


And i'll bury my love (In the moondust)

by aryablakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, can u believe i made a got fic and its rated general ? i didnt think u could actually do that lmao, in my mind after they make it out of here, its okay tho cause who could really, psst sansa likes him back she just cant do this rn, somewhat happy hopefully, takes place in 6x01, they meet back up at some point and live out their lives together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “You always did look beautiful in the moons light.”





	And i'll bury my love (In the moondust)

“You always did look beautiful in the moons light.”

“W-what.” Sansa stumbles over her words, mouth feeling frozen from the ice in the air. “Theon, please, we need to keep going, get back up.” 

He looks back down at himself, just now realizing he fell down, knees firmly planted in the snow covered ground. His ears red already, but going brighter as he didn’t know he was speaking.

“Please, Theon.” Sansa pleads, hand outstretched towards him.

“Sansa, I-.” Theon takes a deep breath, taking her hand and pulling himself up. “I, I think I love you, I have for quite a while now, a-and, we could be dying soon, and I just needed you to know. I-incase something horrible happens tonight.” He says, shaking, stuttering over his own words.

“Theon,” She says, holding his hand to her chest for a moment, before dropping it, “Tell me that when you don’t think we are going to die.” She says, giving him a small hopeful smile and turns around.

Theon breathes in, walking so he was in line with her, “Are you ready?” His accent getting thicker the longer they were out here.

She nods to him, grasping his hand again before they start running again.

**Author's Note:**

> title is moondust by jaymes young!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://bisexual-stilinskis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
